Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 16
by CosmicTeen
Summary: M. Bison has Ken, Ryu and Guile in his clutches! Will they tell him what he wants to know? Find out in this next chapter of adventure and drama!


Part 16: Bison Learns More About Master Of Rape

There was blood all over the floor and on the walls and computers, chair, desk and on Ken and Guile and President Bison and on Ryu Hoshi and there was blood, brains, organs and bone fragments and bullet casings on the floor and on Ken and Guile. "Do you see what happens when I don't get what I want?" joked Bison as he shot Ryu's lifeless body in the back of the head. Ken Masters was crying and he was tied to an chair and Ultra Guile was being electrocuted by eletric machines and ligtning currents in his penis and asshole. "I will kill you both if I have to" said Bison as he paced around the roomm.

"Why is your face black now, Colonel Guile?" asked Bison as he stood in front of Guile. Bison turn off the electtric machines so Guile can talk. "Answer the question!" Bison said as he smashed his gun into Guile's face, breaking his eye socket and his forehead. Guile's face was bleeding but you coudn't see it that much because he is black now with Dahlstim face and ears, nose, mouth, lips, eyes forehead and chin and red paint on his face like Thomas Dhalsim. "I am Ultra Guile now" said Ultra Guile "I now have sonic powers and flash kick, upside down kick and medium punch, yogas powers and can have karate and stretch attacks now" Bison laighed "and you think these new powers can save your friends?" he said.

Ken Masters was barely conshuss and he was bleedng from his face. "We told you everything we know. Pelase don't hurt Ryu" he begged. Bison kicked Guile in the face, knockong his on conshuss. "You don't want me to hurt him?" joked Bison "I won't hurt him, but I will kill him!" and then Bison took out a chainsaw and started cutting Ryu's torso in half long ways wise so you can see the sides of his organs and his bones, ribs cage and skull. Blood was spraying everywhere. "Stop!:" said Ken "Don't hort Ryu!"'

The chain saw was so loud that Bison couldn;t hear Ken Masters so he kept slicing Ryu Hoschi with the chainsaw, severing his lims and bones, arteries vains and spinal cord, and then his arms and legs fell off and his torso, chest and legs felll apart. "This is what happens with you fuck with me" said Bison. Suddenlty, Guile woke up and screamed "Stop! I will tell you about Master of Rape now" and Bison turned off the chain saw. "Good." he said. "Tell me everything you know and I will spare Ken maseter's life.

Guile knew he had to save Ken Master's life so he told Bison "Master of Rape is a prisoner and he escaped and made a retard army to take over the world and to become President, and he killed the original Guile before Thomas Dhalsim saved Guile and put his head on my body so I can return to lead the Street Fighteres" he said. "Very well" said Bison. Then all the sudden Bison's cell phone wrang "hello" said Bison. "This is China, we have to speak to you about air planes and the trade embargo and also about the Olympics now" Bison said okay and then said "I have to deal with more pressing matters, I will be back soonly and I will kill you both" M. Bison lied about sparing Ken Master's life because he just wanted Guile to tell him about Master of Rape.

"Ryu! Ryu answer me!" scraemed ken Masters. Ryu was barely conshuss and laying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Ultra Guilr was trying to sckscape from his shackalls so he could free Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi so them could eckscape from the White House. All the sudden, Ken Masterss heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to him and Guile "Who goes there?" yelled Ken frantically. Then a sillowet of a man with a suit, top hat, cane, a shirt and shoes, and socks, and a gun came. "haha" said the man. "ha ha ha" then he appeared becasue he was underneath the light bulb in Bison's secret chamber and it was none other than the Blocker. "Fancy seeing you here, Street Fighters." said The Bloker. "Maybe I seem familiar to you, but I am much more happy now" he joked.

"Is this some sort of jock?" warned ken. The Bloker put his cane onto Ken Master's chest and pressed on it so it hurt Ken Maseter. "I assure you this is no joke, you shotokhan fighting fool. I am here to put a smile on your face." and then the Bloker slammed his cane into the side of Ken Master's face, cracking his skull and some of his hair fell off. "What's this?" The Bloker said as he saw Ryu Hoshi on the floor. "This man needs an enima!" and then The Bloker took out a wire with a bucket and put water in it and then put the wire in the bucket and took the other part of the wire that was not inside an bucket and shoved it into Ryu Hosshi ass hole. Then The Bloker attached the bucket to a computer and turned on the cpmputer, and then the water shot into Ryu Hoschis ass and sprayed all over inside his intestines and kidneys. "ha ha ha" said The Bloker.

Ultra Guile was trying to look at The Bloker more bcasue he think that The Bloker looked familiar, but then The Bloker sprayed acid into Ultra Guile's eyes "Take a closer look" joked the Bloker as Guile's eyeballs melted and dripped to the floor. "Whoops, wrong flower" said the Bloker as he laughed. "Now, let's see which one of you two boys haves the stronger penis" and then The Bloker took out a serrated knife that was eleven inches in diameter and was very sharp and then he took out a table and a stapler and took off ken maseter and Guile pants. "Let's see which one of you two boys haves the stronger penis" and then The Bloker took ken Maser and Guile penis and stapled them to the tables taht were in front of their chairs that they were tied to. "Now lets see which one of your two boys haves the stronger penis" said the Blocker.

'now let's see which one of you two boys hae the strongesr penis" said the Bloker. He taked the knife and started carving Guile's penis at the part where it was attached to his testicles and body and blood was coming out. Guile was screaming in agany but he coudnt see becasue he eyes fall off and he didn't know waht The Bloker was doing. "What are you doing to me?" screamed Guile. "Now let's see which one of yout wo boys haves the stronger penis" joked the Bloker. Then The Bloker kept sawing Guile's penis and then the top skin was cut apart and he was slicing the lower skin and veins in Guie's penis and blood was everywhere. "Stop!" yelled Ken Masters"we will give you anythig you want! just dont hurt me and Ryu hoshi and Utra Guile!" The bloker laughed "I don't want anything" he said "Now let's see which of your two boys have the stronger penises."

Then The Bloker was cutting Guile's penis off and he grabbed the end of Guile's penis on the front part that was further away from his body and stretched it out and started hacking violently at Guile's penis " hahaha" laughed thte Blocker. "Now let's see which one of you two boys haves the stronger penis" and with one final hack Guile's penis ripped off and The Bloker threw the severed penis at Ryu Hosshi's body that was on the floornand covered in blood from Ryu Hoschi and from Ken Masters and Guile penis blood. The Bloked turned to Ken Masters "Now let's see which one of you two boys have the stronger penis" he yelled. Then The Bloeker started cutting ken master's penis off the same way he ddi to Guile's by cutting it by the part taht was closer to Ken Masetr body and stretching the other part that is farther away from his body apart with his arm,.

Ken Masters' was screaming in pain as the Bloker was slicing his top penis skin and cutting into the lower skin and vains and the bone parts. "ha ha ha" and then with one final stab, The Bloker tore off Ken Master's penis and threw it in the water from the sewer"let's see how the alligators like that?" he laughed. Then the Bloker went over to Ryu Hoshi "Now let's see which one of you two boys haave the stronger penis" he said to Ryu Hoshi, who was onconshuss.

Suddenly, Master of Rape and Retard X burst into the wall of the sewer "Ha ha ha! Now I will kill everyone!" screamed Master of Rape. Master of Rape was glowing purple because of the psycho power from the nooklear bomb and Retard X was now his slave. "No one can stop me!" The bloker looked at Master of Rape and said "Now let's see which one of your two boys haves the stronger penis" and he threw a smoke grenade at master of Rape and disappear sudddenlty. The echoes of The Bloker's laugh coould be heard for miles as he vanished from the sewer.

Master of Rape paced around the room. "Where is Bison?" he asked casually. Ken Master's was crying and his penis was cut off by the Bliker, and him eye socket amd face were broken bcause of M. Bison punching him and his chest skin was bleeding because of the Bloker's cane staff. "He's uptrairs" said Ken. "Vey well" said Master of Rape. "I have more pressing matters to attend to. I will return to kill you and rape you all!" and then Master of Rape jumped through the ceiling and Retard X followed him. master of Rape and Retard X were going to talk to M. Bison now.

"ha ha ha" said a voice from deep in the sewers. "Everything is going according to my plan now" and thenall the dussen the Bloker appeared again "Now let's see which one of you two boys have the stronger penis" and he took out a large knife that was 51 inches in depth and he started carving Ryu Hoshi's penis off from the back part that is attached to his body and that is further away from the front part. "now" he said "let's see which one of you two boys have the stronger penis" the Bloker said "ha ha ha" said the Bloker. Ken Master looked on in horror as The bloker sliced Ryu hoshi's penis and Guile couldnt see becasue him eyes melted and fell off, so he was saying "tell me what's happening!" to Ken Master, but ken Master was too scared to talk. Ken Masters was terrifed of the Bloker's might.

"Now" said the Bloker "Let's see which of you two boys have the stronger penis" and he was slicing the top part of the skin on Ryu Hosshi's penis and into the inner skin and bone part and the veins. "hja ha ha" laughed the Bloker. "Nnow let's see" said the Bliker "which one of you two boy havew the stronger penos" The bloker was slicing and he grabbed the end part of Ryu Hoshi's penis and streched it out "ha ha ha" he said "now let's see which one of your two boy haves the stronger penis" and he hacked at Ryu's Penis and it cut off, and thenThe Bloker electrpcuted it and set it on fire, and threw it at Ultra Guile and Ultra Guile was now on fire and his hair was burning and his clothes and boot, shirt and dog tags were buring and his red paint was melting away of him face.

"ha ha" laughed The Bloker. Then he took a gun and untied Ken Master's and gave ken Master's the gun and put it in Ken Master hands. "This is for your freedom." laughed the Bloker. "now" he said "let's see which one of you two boys haves the strongeest peniss and he threw a smoke grenade at Ultra Guile and the impact force broke his jaw and his mouth apart, a nd then smoke came out and it went into Ultra Guile's mouth and nose. "ha haha" joked the Blocker. Ken Master's was holding the gun and he tried to shoot the Bloker, but the Bliker is ammune to bullets and guns. "ha ha ha" said the Bloker "now" said the Blokerr" lets see which one of you two botys haves the strongerst penis" and then he vanished into thin air from the smoke grenade.

Ken Masters looked down at the gun. "It's over" he said. Ken Masters knew there was no reason to go on. Ryu was badly injured, Guile was a burning inferno and was being electrocuted, and Master of Rape would surely kill M. Bison and rule the world "I'm fed up with this world" said ken Masters as he put the gun to his head. When he looked up he saw green spray paint on the wall of the secret sewer chamber beneath the White House. IT said "Ha ha ha, Now ;et's see which one of you two boys haev the strongest penis" it was bruned into Ken Master;s brain "strongest penis...strongest penis..two boys...strongers penis...which one of yo...have.. the stronges penis..." He couldnt take it anynore so he pulled the trigger BANG and Ken Master's brain matter and skull fragmentys blasted all over Guile and some parts of his brain went on fire beause Guile was on fire. Ken Master put the gun in his moiuth "Good bye horses" BANG and his back part of his skull blasted apart and brains, blood and bone and skin were everywhere. Ken Master slumped down in the chair and the gun fell to the floor. ken masters was dead.

-End Part 16


End file.
